Soul Fox
by Kyukaze
Summary: On his 6th birthday, Nartuo decides to go out to the festival. One thing leads to another and next thing you know, he's dead. Well, at least his body is. Kyuubi interfered and now he's a small gray ghost fox. WARNING: Uploading Inconsistent
1. Chapter 1

Hiya guys! I finally decided to start the story 'Soul Fox' Enjoy the first chapter!

Chapter One

Rebirth

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, I wouldn't have toads be a primary summon. I mean, come on_, toads?_ Who came up with that? I can understand snakes but the other two I will never be able to understand.

Sipping down the last of his drink, Hiroku stumbled out of the bar. Walking down the cold stone road, he pulled out another bottle of sake and pulled off the cork. He paused to take a long gulp before continuing down the path.

This pattern continued on until Hiroku ran out of sake. He lifted up the bottle and stared down the hole trying to figure out why no more was coming out. Finally realizing he was out, he went to go buy some from the festival that was going on.

That day was a day of celebration. It was October 10, the day the Yondaime had defeated the Kyuubi. Of course, everyone ten and up knew better with a few exceptions. They knew that the Yondaime actually sealed the demon inside a boy that was born that day.

They thought that the demon had long ago destroyed the boy's mind and was just using his mind. Keyword being _thought_.

Kyuubi had no control over the boy whatsoever. There were very few effects from the boy being a jinchuriki and most of them were on his physical appearance. Everyone else though didn't care and/or were blinded by their grief. That was why when the boy himself decided to come to the festival that time, all hell broke loose.

If it wasn't for Hiroku, the boy might have had a chance.

Seeing the blonde boy, Naruto, running down the street from a mob, he sneered. Glancing at the bottle and finding no more use for it, he reached his arm back and let loose. The green glass bottle flipped through the air several times before the butt end slammed itself into the side of the jinchuriki's skull.

Naruto was thrown across the stone street from the impact as several shards of the crystal-like material embed themselves along his body. Shakily picking himself up, anyone who looked close enough could see the fear in his eyes, though that was somewhat overrun by his fierce determination to not die.

He pulled some of the more painful pieces of shrapnel from his body before grabbing at a piece of glass that was from the neck of the bottle. Before he was able to recover completely, the adults had already surrounded him. He held out his make-shift knife and crouched down to get ready to respond to anything.

'_What did I do? Why did they call me a demon, I never killed anyone before!'_ were the frightened thoughts of the boy as he awaited his execution.

Even at this young age, he already had a fighter's soul as his next thoughts showed.

'_Well damn if I go down without a fight.'_

As the next few minutes passed, Naruto had tried his best to fend off the mob but in the end it was useless. He found himself face-down on the cold stone with a large pressure on his head.

Even though he was 5-_ 'No, wait…today's my birthday, I'm 6' _years old, even he knew his death was quickly approaching. Luckily, the cold of the rock was numbing his body to the pain.

This moment was short lived as the pressure, which he found to be a foot, intensified dramatically. He let out a loud, blood curling scream as blood ran into his eyes and everything went blurry. He knew something was wrong with his head since he felt a dull pain back there and as if something was slipping out._ 'Well that can't be good. Wonder if that's my brain?'_

He didn't have any time to ponder that thought as the last words he heard were," Any last words _demon_?"

Naruto thought about asking 'Why are you doing this to me?' but quickly turned it down as for the past year; nobody had answered that question for him whenever he asked.

"If I was a demon, you'd be dead already."

Those last words made the man falter which gave the blonde a little hope but it was not to be as the others in the crowd started throwing anything they could get their hands on at him. He didn't last five minutes before unconsciousness claimed him.

ooOoo

'_Weeeell…Hell is certainly depressing.'_

Naruto had awoken merely moments earlier to find himself in a sewer-like place. After several minutes of wandering around, he could find no way out. Figuring that he wouldn't go to heaven since he was forced to steal food every so often, he thought he was in hell.

As the blonde wondered the caverns, the most prominent thought on his mind was,_' If this is hell, then I think I'm going to enjoy my time here. Even if it is a little lonely and wet in here'_

These thoughts were washed away as he noticed it was getting darker._ 'Wait, there's no lighting in here; how's it getting darker?'_

As the darkness closed around him, he started running away from the oppressing darkness and ran towards what remained. The more he ran, the faster the darkness was growing. As Naruto was about to crash into the ground in exhaustion, he ran fast first into a big metal bar. The darkness that was chasing him stopped right in front of the bars as if they were scared.

This thought was proven somewhat true as a red aura shot out around him and pushed the darkness back slightly. Glancing back, Naruto saw that the aura was coming from behind the bar. Upon further inspection, he found that the bar was one of many belonging to a giant cage.

The bars were to closely packed for him to slip through though he bet he could break the bars. They were all severely damaged and had signs of rust layering over them. He leaned against the bar he was on and tried to catch his breath as the red fought against the black.

He sat shivering on the floor as a thought struck him. _'W-Why is it so cold in hell?'_

The area around him suddenly changed colors as the red started to lose ground. From the brownish color it was before, it started turning gray. He heard a growl behind him and turned to see a giant fox whose face was locked in a snarl.

Seeing the monstrous visage, he backed away into the darkness and tried to run, ignoring that the farther he went, the more cold it became. The monster's eyes widened before they cleared as if the demon had made a decision. A whole river of the red energy was sent flooding towards the blonde.

Naruto ran faster into the depths of the abyss but wasn't fast enough as the force slammed into his small frame. The boy screamed in agony while the darkness retreated leaving the once red-brown floors with a grayish tint to them. The fox let out a short-lived roar as it disappeared. Its whole body dissolved into the energy and was absorbed into the jinchuriki.

The screaming stopped as warmth returned to the boy. The boy's last thoughts being,_ 'I don't like hell anymore…'_

ooOoo

As the sun rose in Konoha, the day started like any other with the merchants and traders waking up early. All was fine in Konoha. Everything was perfect and peaceful. As the hokage looked over his village, he couldn't help but let out a sigh of relaxation.

It was a rare time for him. On his desk, there were no papers. Not even one. This was probably one of the first times that he had ever been able to just sit there and relax without having to worry over tiny things like dealing with complaints. When he took this job, it was to protect the village, not to baby-sit it.

His moment of rest was disrupted when he caught sight of some birds flying in an irregular pattern. There were about five crows circling a spot above an alley-way near the edge of town.

Being known as the 'Professor' of the shinobi world didn't mean he only knew about ninja-arts. He was also well skilled with the workings of the world and many civilian practices. Because of this, he knew crows only circled a spot of there was a dead body there.

Seeing as there was a dead body, and the day before was October, 10, he was easily able to put two and two together and immediately called out his ANBU.

ooOoo

"**Wake up Naruto"**

"Five more minutes…"

"**We don't have five minutes; the hokage is coming! Now hurry up and wake up!"**

Naruto's eyes snapped open as his brain finally comprehended what just happened. His eyes were met by the sight of a blood-red fox that was easily twice his height staring down at him.

"HOLY SHI-"

"**Calm down numb-skull."**

"CALM DOWN? YOU'RE A TALKING FOX THE SIZE OF ME!"

The fox looked as if it was about to reply but instead tackled him. The two rolled a bit while Naruto struggled to get up. As they were about to roll into the wall, they did exactly that and slipped right into the solid brick.

Naruto immediately stopped struggling as a new sense was given to him. His whole body felt lighter than anything before. It was almost as if he could float. He could somewhat see through the wall to the other side before his attention was brought to the sound of running. Glancing towards where he went through the wall, He saw a huge figure walk around the corner.

Forget huge, he probably just barely went pass the newcomer's ankles!

Where the first one came, two more popped out. The jinchuriki stared out at them in fear before he realized something.

"Hey, it's one of those masked people that help me out all the time!"

"**That's right. See, nothing to be scared off."**

Startled, Naruto spun around only to meet face first with the fox from earlier. His eyes widened dramatically as the fox spoke saying,"**Like I said earlier, calm down. I'm not gonna hurt you. Well, more like can't, but that's not the point here. After these people leave, I'll explain what's going on."**

Deciding to trust the giant fox from his dreams, he turned to watch the show playing out in front of him. (Sorry but I just have to get this out of my system. I HATE TYPING THE WORD FOX! I keep spelling it 'foz' because the two letters are so close.)

The two ANBU walked over to a body lying in a corner of the alley and crouched down covering it. Since the two were covering the view, Naruto glided through the walls to get a better view.

'_You know, that dead kid looks kinda familiar… though I know I should be feeling sorry, that hideous orange totally ruins it. He obviously wasn't very smart…Kami, what did that boy eat? He's huge too…Hey, wait a minute…'_

His suspicions were proven correct when the two in front of the body started talking.

"Oh my god… Hokage-sama is gonna be pissed at us. How are we going to tell him that Naruto is dead?"

The moment those words left his mouth, a chill ran down Naruto's body; or rather, his soul. He stared in open shock at what was supposedly his body; his dead body. He was shocked into silence as the two ANBU continued talking.

"_We?_ Don't you mean _you?_ I'm not going to tell him, he'd kill me!"

"There is no way you're just going to leave me to do this by myself."

"Fine, well we got to do something…"

The two stood there for a moment before the one with a bird mask moved to pick up the body. The one with the kabuki mask immediately backed up and said," You're holding, you tell him."

Both of them argued back and forth before they both made their way to the hokage tower with Naruto's body in tow. Five minutes passed before he phased out of the wall and leaned against the wall.

He sat there collecting his thoughts before the crimson fox phased out of the wall he had came from and sat on its haunches in front of him.

"**Well, to start off with, I'm the Kyuubi no Kitsune. I am now bound to your soul. Hope you don't mind a permanent roommate."**

Naruto looked up at him confused before Kyuubi continued.**" On the day you were born, I was attacking the village. The Yondaime couldn't defeat me so he did the next best thing and sealed me into you. That's part of the reason why everyone hates you. They think you are me and are trying to kill me. Not the smartest thing ever though because if you ever really did die, all my chakra would be dispersed in one bug great boom."**

"**Anyways, six years later, for some odd reason I can't understand, you decided to go to the festival where there were a whole bunch of people. People who obviously don't like you. You get killed by a mob and the seal almost breaks; 'course that would mean that I would die. I tried to help you but you seriously got fucked up."**

"**I figured, what the hell, and partially merged myself with you. I get limited freedom and you get to live…somewhat. Anyways, knowing you, you haven't noticed you're a fox now. Well now you know"**

(There's a glitch here. For some reason, this line keeps popping up. PS please read author's note)

After that particular comment, Naruto looked at himself and found what the demon said was true. His appearance was now one of a small gray fox. Really small at that. Like his earlier guess, he only went up to a full-grown man's ankle. His pelt was a silvery-gray color.

"…Okay."

Kyuubi just blinked at him and asked,"** What?"**

Naruto simply repeated, "Okay."

Kyuubi chuckled before continuing, **"Well that went better than I expected. Any questions?"**

A/N: This chapter is about half as long as all the chapters I plan to make. Don't worry though, mostly everything will be explained in the next chapter so ask all the questions you want and I'll have Naruto ask Kyuubi and see if I can give him an excuse.

Also, this is the only chapter I will post until further notice. This is a side story for relieving stress and as such, I will start posting these whenever I feel like it. Sometimes one at a time and others, five at a time.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I would apologize for not updating but I'm pretty sure I already told everyone this was going to be inconsistent in the first chapter.

Anyways, I have a lot planned for this story; one idea is for me to cross this story with my other story at certain parts. Not ideas but literally crossing the story by having Naruto from my other story temporarily come to this story and leave (Which will be written from a different perspective in said story.)

Anyways, tell me what you think

_Chapter Two_

_Revelation_

"Why am I so small?"

"**How the hell am I supposed to know?" answered the demon.**

"You told me to ask you any question I want and you would answer it…" replied the spirit.

"**I never said I knew the answer."**

"Fine, at least tell me why you bonded with me."

" **Well, I got bored being sealed inside of you and thought,' what the hell, why not' so here I am."**

'_**Actually… I have no idea. Probably shouldn't tell him that though…'**_

"Why am I a fox?"

"**Because **_**I**_** am." **_**'...At least I think so."**_

"…But why am I so short?"

"**Sensitive much?"**

Naruto's snout scrunched up a bit in a pout while the red fox laughed at his expense.

They were currently sitting in a tree in one of the training grounds while Kyuubi answered Naruto's questions.

When Kyuubi finally calmed down, Naruto asked with a serious expression," …Can I ever become normal again?"

The demon replied,**" Well, that depends on what you mean by normal. Do you mean human or alive?"**

"Both of them sound good."

"**Well too bad, you can't become human or alive again."**

The ghost developed a tic mark and yelled," Then why did you ask which one I meant!"

"**Fun. Duh."**

ooOoo

"So what was there?"

"Umm…"

"Well?"

"I'd rather not say sir."

"I'm the Hokage; I'm pretty sure I need to know."

"Promise not to choke me sir?"

"Now why would I do that?"

"Just promise."

"Fine."

The ANBU officer, understandably, had doubts about the Sandaime keeping his promise but he would eventually have to report the incident. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he finally let out," We found the body of one, Uzumaki Naruto"

... In a sickeningly sweet, yet anxious, voice, he asked," I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you right. Care to repeat that."

"Uzumaki Naruto is…dead"

3...

2…

1…

…Brace for impact

_**WHAM**_

In an instant, the revered leader of the village appeared in front of the officer, holding him up by the scruff of his collar.

Said ANBU was currently trying to imitate water by turning blue. "…C-Can't…bre-"

As soon as the ANBU was released, he hunched over while trying to regain his breath. The Sandaime was backing away from the man until he hit his desk. His eyes were widened and glazed over as he tried to cope with the news he had just received.

It looked as if the man was on the verge of losing it when he immediately calmed and asked," Where's the body?"

A shiver was sent down the soldier's spine as frost seemed to form the air that left the Hokage's mouth.

"The body is currently being held in the morgue for autopsy."

"Show me."

ooOoo

"Hey…Kyuubi?"

"**?"**

"What do I do now? Jiji made me wait till turned six before I could enter the Ninja (Accidentally spelled Ninga there XD) Academy but now…"

Seeing where his thoughts were going, the demon stepped in.**" You can still be a ninja. 'Course, with you being a small rei (spirit) fox, it might be a fuc- err a **_**messed**_** up journey but it's still possible."**

"But I can't learn any of the hand to hand stuff. Shoot, I can't even pick up those knives that ninjas use"

"**A kunai?"**

"Yeah, that. Anyways, I'm _dead_. I'm pretty sure Jiji wouldn't react well to seeing a ghost like in those stori-"

Naruto froze in mid though/speech before rapidly asking," Oh no, I'm not gonna become all _evil_ am I?"

Kyuubi chuckled in amusement and asked,**" What gave you that stupid idea? Of course you're not going to become evil. Maybe a little cold but that's it."**

"So I'm not gonna be bad?"

"**Nope"**

Sighing in relief, Naruto explained," Jiji always told me ghost stories and in all of them, the ghost was evil and would haunt someone."

Nodding his head, Kyuubi reminded Naruto to keep on track.

"Oh right. Anyways, how am I supposed to tell him that I'm dead?"

Kyuubi gained a contemplative look on his face before,**" Well, just go out with it and pop up in front of him. Just uhh…don't mention me. Don't want him freaking out now that the Great Kyuubi is free, now do we?"**

Naruto's face went like O.O

"Normal people can see us?"

"**Why do you think we hid from the ANBU?"**

"Good point…I still don't think that's a good idea though…"

"**Whatever kit"**

"Huh?"

"**Nothing"**

ooOoo

There are certain times when you can just tell something's wrong. One of those times was going on exactly at his moment as an ANBU was leading the Hokage to the morgue section of the hospital.

As the two passed several doctors and nurses, a wave of KI (Killing Intent) washed over whoever was unfortunate enough to be in the presence of the Hokage.

So it was understandable that the actual ANBU who was leading his leader was in a mini panic.

'_Craaaaaap, I'm so screwed. Oh god, oh god oh god…I wonder if it's still called attacking the Hokage if he attacks you first? Either way, I just hope he doesn't flip out in me."_

As the pair reached their definition, The ANBU took out a key and unlocked the door and the Sandaime entered, going down the stairs into the basement.

As the Hokage went into the morgue, several thoughts flitted around in his head.

'_He…he might not be dead…Yeah that's right…there's still a chance….But if he's really dead…"_

Obviously, the Sandaime was not in the healthiest of mindsets.

Upon reaching the end of the stairs, the ANBU flipped on a switch sending power to huge lamps set in the ceiling of the morgue.

"Where is everyone?"

"Sir, it is night time; the only people left are the night guard and the people in the lab."

"Then let's see the body."

After several minutes of navigating the near catacomb-like place, the y came upon the S-Sector where the bodies of people who contain huge secrets were stored.

Now, normally people would be buried but as these were ninja bodies, there was loads of valuable information on them that could be used by opposing forces. Not only ninjas were stored here. There were people who were experimented on with chemicals from Orochimaru's previous experiments as well.

So knowing this, it was not surprising to know that the jinchuriki of the fabled Kyuubi no Kitsune-Youko was here being studied.

As they went to the viewing window to the lab, what the venerable old man saw would provide a source for nightmares for weeks to come.

What was once a slightly (greatly) malnourished boy with blond hair was now a charred body with blackened bones and black-red blood caked everywhere. Most of the skin and muscle on the face had been burnt off except a small patch near his left eye. The said eye was opened wide open and you could almost see the fear being projected by the lone orb.

Not only was the body burnt beyond recognition, there were several spots in the boy's chest that were-

'_They tore open his chest?'_

Indeed the villagers had used several crude methods to rip out the intestines of the, now red, head.

It looked like several creatures had tunneled a hole out of his stomach from the inside out. Pieces and strands of random internal organs were strewn from his form and hanging over the edges of the hole. There were evident bite and tear marks from animals who had feasted themselves on his blood-caked flesh after the life had already left the body.

"Oh god…"

The ANBU next to the Hokage turned away and held his hand to his mouth underneath the mask.

As the ANBU was grasping his stomach, he thought,_' Dear Kami, I didn't notice it was this bad earlier…"_

ooOoo

As Naruto lay on his stomach on the roof of a building overlooking the no-longer busy streets of Konoha, he silently pondered his existence.

'_Now what do I do? I can't keep living like I used to…Am I going to be stuck like this forever? I sure hope not. There's still so much I want to do…'_

From a distance away, the red fox looked on and thought,_' There's still a way. For our safety, I hope you learn as much as you can because, _she's _going to be after your soul…'_

A/N: I wanted to right more ( about double) but this seemed like a good place to stop.


	3. Chapter 3

Whoops, this notice was supposed to be posted for my other story. Sorry for any confusion.

And for the record, this story will be NaruOC no matter what.


End file.
